jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim H
Second cleaning. Starting anew. --Light Daxter 22:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week Hey cant anybody just upload the Precursor orb picture to their user page a say they did it? Not me though. Its just anyone can get on their and upload the pic. Anyway currently at home playing Jak 3. I am using the Infinite Flight Glitch. It is so fun! Right now I flew over the Marauder Fortress.--Morgan84 18:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sure they can. But these Users will be harshly dealt with. --Light Daxter 18:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha you got that right!--Morgan84 19:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I think a year ban first offence maybe one warning.Jakraziel 19:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Naughty Dog Dont get angry if Im wrong but is Naughty Dog also the Creator of "Pokemon"? Because I love Pokemon.--FBI237 19:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Your at the wrong Wiki.--Morgan84 19:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) What. That's ridiculous. Besides, you're on the Internet. Google obviously has your answer. And Pokemon was created by Nintendo, the Japanese guys. --Light Daxter 19:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Whats Google? I am pretty sure that Naughty Dog Created Pokemon.--FBI237 19:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) S-T-U-P-I-D. --Morgan84 19:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) OK I think you are bring patronising FBI and you are getting ever closer to a block.Jakraziel 19:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Morgan, that's a warning for you. Don't go calling people names. Even though I agree with you. And you, FBI237, stop acting dumb or go away. --Light Daxter 19:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry just telling the truth.--Morgan84 19:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thats NINTENDO. NINTENDO make pokemon--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 19:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Lulz everyone is wrong. Pokémon is created by Game Freak and published by Nintendo. NiNNtendo doesn't exist. --Light Daxter 19:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) but is trade marked by NINTENDO i kinnda forgot it was made by gamefreak all i remamber is NINTENDO sorry for my mastake lol.--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 19:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) no pramblem trust me i will be doing that (adding brackits) but allways im trinig do some better.--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) dont know I have this image of a lurker i don't exactly know what it is i think it mite be a Scout Flyer--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Nope. It's simply a drawing or concept art. Scout Flyers are those little purple guys in mini-helicopters in Mountain Pass.--Light Daxter 22:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) email? i dont know how to email--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) /Facepalm Okay. Do you have an e-mail account? --Light Daxter 22:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) whats a email account?--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sir, I present you with... The INTERNET! Okay if you really don't know I guess you won't need to. Let's just say you're currently winning. You know how the TW works right, after reafing the rules and all? I shall give you the results at the end of the week. --Light Daxter 23:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) TW what the heck is that. dude the only resone im on this wiki is the inforemashen cuz i like the games--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Check here for your information. --Light Daxter 23:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) im just geting these off the image serch on google--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Oh well then. In any case, I hope you're happy you might be the first User that wins the Task of the Week. --Light Daxter 23:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) you maen on one else even trys 0_0 wow--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I only started it for two days, you're the first one actually. BTW, might I suggest you change your uploading images? The main thing that is wrong is the size and the name. You can use a free program called Easy Thumbnails to change the size of your images (preferably to 300px). The names for Lurkers shoul ALWAYS be Lurk_.jpg You can find the correct name for each Lurker on the article, just be sure to check. The ballon one should be named; Lurk_Mine_Layer for example as seen in the Lurker Vehicles article. --Light Daxter 23:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) i got the dog and the flying moneky images working note i spelled mokey wrong--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I added the Monkey one yeah. Though the names are still incorrect, size won't be any matter right now. I noticed the pic will change anyway even if it wasn't uploaded at that size. Now you only need to add them to the articles, be sure to use PREVIEW to see if the pic looks good. Preferably use 200px or thumb as the best size. --Light Daxter 23:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) oh and by the way I worit this entir page tell me if its okay(Zoomer Bike)--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I already checked, if it was wrong I'd remove it or notify you. I'm not interested in fixing grammar currently, so good job. --Light Daxter 23:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) wepions im gonna upload morphgun pics cuz that page needs to show all the forms--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 00:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Please read the messages on your talk page. http://gallery.undying-heroism.net/displayimage.php?album=4&pos=122 Preferably NOT these four. We already have all of them AND in CGI form. Rather go and get the second and third mods from Jak 3! --Light Daxter 00:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sadly I had to delete three pics. They didn't really show the weapon, though in action, but we prefer the ones like I just posted in that link or just one real close in-game. I did leave three pics because two kinda showed it, and the nuke is just awesome. --Light Daxter 00:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) i coundit find any other once like the ones you have in the from of the other mods i tried to help--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 00:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I know you are, and you have been doing very impressive so far! But in any case, I have to stay strict and delete pics we simply have no use for. If you want to, we really need KG Death Bots pics too. As we don't have any in color and the current ones aren't very good... --Light Daxter 00:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) virus i just found a virus on the homepage it said i was the 999'999'999 visitor and it was twitching violently--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 00:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I have Pics of the Morph Guns. ALL of them.--Morgan84 00:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Nah, just the Wiki site trying to display an ad. Ignore it. And you Morgan, could you upload them? And are they CGI or the typical art style...? --Light Daxter 00:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No. Haven't You read. I am not getting on until this wiki improves. Friendship, Patience, and Optimism is what I am looking for. Until then, See ya.--Morgan84 00:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Meh, your loss then. --Light Daxter 00:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) he he, how wrong you are.--Morgan84 00:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Why? --Light Daxter 00:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) You will find out soon. That I can promise.--Morgan84 00:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ¬_¬ Oooh scaaaarrryyyy. --Light Daxter 00:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) What is your problem. All I ask is for peace. Haven't u read my user page. --Morgan84 00:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Then there is war here and everyone is being offensive and posting disruptive content? Nay, there isn't. This Wikia is fine as it is, just stop complaining about things just because you think it isn't 'right'. You aren't really improving anyone's actions or words with this. --Light Daxter 00:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) So Be It.--Morgan84 01:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, care to mention why it is my loss you're leaving? --Light Daxter 01:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) just dont talk to me . . .--Morgan84 01:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey just wanted to say I am sorry. I dont care if you dont believe me and dont care if you dont forgive me. But I am not the only one who caused this. Well dosnt matter cause I am not getting back on after today. So... bye--Morgan84 01:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC)